Eagan, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 64206 |population_metro = 3,269,814 |population_density_sq_mi = 2063.2 |population_density_km2 = 796.6 | population_blank1_title = Demonym | population_blank1 = Eaganite |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_ft = 958 |latd = 44 |latm = 49 |lats = 04 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 10 |longs = 01 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 288 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55121, 55122, 55123 |area_code = 651 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-17288 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0654525 |named_for = Patrick Eagan |website = www.ci.eagan.mn.us |footnotes = }} Eagan is a city south of Saint Paul in Dakota County in the State of Minnesota. The city lies on the south bank of the Minnesota River, upstream from the confluence with the Mississippi River. Eagan and nearby suburbs form the southern portion of Minneapolis–St. Paul, the fifteenth largest metropolitan area in the United States, with about 3.6 million residents. The population of Eagan was 64,206 at the 2010 census. Originally a rural Irish farming community and "Onion Capital of the United States", Eagan became the eighth largest Minnesota city in the 2000 Census. The largest growth in Eagan took place following the relocation and expansion of Highway 77 along with the construction of the new six-lane bridge (with three northbound and three southbound lanes) over the Minnesota River in 1980 and also the completion of the final Interstate 35E freeway section southbound from Minnesota State Highway 110 in Mendota Heights to the area where it joins 35W in Burnsville in the mid-1980s. Its northern border is primarily along Interstate 494. Its southern border is about a mile south of Cliff Road. Its eastern border runs primarily along Minnesota State Highway 3. The western border runs primarily along the South bank of Minnesota River. Currently the fourth largest suburb in the metro area, Eagan is predominantly a commuter town of both Minneapolis and Saint Paul.Eagan Real Estate and Community Information. Dakotacountyproperties.com (2011-06-06). Retrieved on 2013-08-16. The city's influence in the region grew when the companies Northwest Airlines (now Delta Air Lines) and Thomson West (now Thomson Reuters) established their headquarters. In 2012, Eagan was ranked as the fourteenth best place in the United States to live by Money Magazine.Best Places to Live 2012 - Top 100: 1-25 – Money Magazine. Money.cnn.com (2012-08-20). Retrieved on 2013-08-16. History Eagan was named for Patrick Eagan who was the first chairman of the town board of supervisors. Patrick Eagan tamed a parcel of land near the present-day town hall. Eagan (born 1811) and his wife Margaret Twohy (born 1816), emigrated from Tipperary, Ireland to Troy, New York where they married in 1843. They arrived in Mendota around 1853-1854, before settling in the Eagan area. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Interstate Highway 35E, Interstate Highway 494, Minnesota Highways 13, 55, 77, and 149 are six of the main routes in Eagan. The Eagan Core Greenway is an ongoing-project to preserve Eagan's environmentally-sensitive green space, with particular emphasis on Patrick Eagan Park and a two-mile (3 km) greenway connecting the park with Lebanon Hills Regional Park. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 64,206 people, 25,249 households, and 16,884 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 26,414 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 81.5% White, 5.6% African American, 0.3% Native American, 7.9% Asian, 1.7% from other races, and 3.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.5% of the population. There were 25,249 households of which 35.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.3% were married couples living together, 9.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 33.1% were non-families. 25.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.10. The median age in the city was 36.8 years. 25.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28.1% were from 25 to 44; 30.9% were from 45 to 64; and 7.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.1% male and 50.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 63,557 people, 23,773 households, and 16,427 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,967.6 people per square mile (759.3/km²). There were 24,390 housing units at an average density of 755.1 per square mile (291.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.03% White, 3.41% African American, 0.26% Native American, 5.31% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 0.96% from other races, and 1.93% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.24% of the population. There were 23,773 households out of which 41.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.9% were married couples living together, 8.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.9% were non-families. 23.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.23. In the city the population was spread out with 30.0% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 38.2% from 25 to 44, 20.2% from 45 to 64, and 4.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 96.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.7 males. According to the 2000 census, median household income was $67,388. Males had a median income of $52,029 versus $35,641 for females. The per capita income for the city was $30,167. About 1.9% of families and 2.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.5% of those under age 18 and 4.8% of those age 65 or over. Politics Eagan's municipal government is a Type A Statutory City, which provides for a council size of 5 members, one of whom is the mayor. Eagan's Mayor since 2007 has been Mike Maguire (2nd term, council member since 2003, seat up again in 2014). The Council members are: * Paul Bakken (3rd non-consecutive term, 1997 and since 2007, seat up again in 2014) * Gary Hansen (2nd term, since 2009 special election, seat up again in 2014) * Cyndee Fields (4th term, since 2001 seat up again in 2016) * Meg Tilley (4th term, since 2001, seat up again in 2016) In general, city government is non-partisan. Candidates need not be (and usually aren't) selected or endorsed by political parties, and no such endorsement appears on the ballot by state law. All five council seats including the mayor are elected at-large in a general election every four years. Terms are staggered with two council members being elected one election cycle, while the remaining two seats and the mayor are elected two years later. The non-mayoral seats are elected in pairs giving voters the chance to vote for up to two candidates on the same question. If necessary, races are narrowed down during a primary election. As a part of Dakota County, Eagan's northern and western precincts (1-7, 9-12) join with regions northward to form the Third District on the County Commission. It has been represented by former Eagan Mayor Thomas Egan since 2005. The southern and eastern portions of the city (precincts 8, 13-17) are joined by regions south and east to form the Fourth District of the County Commission which has been represented by Nancy Schouweiler since 1999. County commissioners serve four-year terms. Eagan is located in Minnesota's 2nd congressional district, and has been represented by John Kline (R) since 2003. Since redistricting last occurred in 2012, Eagan straddles two Minnesota State Senate districts. Sixteen out of seventeen Eagan precincts are joined with five precincts in neighboring Burnsville to form Senate District 51. District 51 is currently represented by Senator Jim Carlson (DFL). Eagan’s northern-most precinct is a part of Senate District 52, represented by Senator James Metzen (DFL), who was first elected to the State House in 1974. In the Minnesota House of Representatives, each Senate District is divided into an “A” and a “B” side. The western half of District 51 makes up House District 51A, which is represented by Rep. Sandra Masin (DFL). The eastern half of District 51 makes up House District 51B, which is currently represented by Rep. Laurie Halverson (DFL). Rep. Joe Atkins (DFL) represents precinct one as part of House District 52B. Eagan is home to Minnesota’s 38th and former Governor Tim Pawlenty ®, 2003–2011, who previously represented Eagan in the Minnesota House, and on the city council. Former mayor Patricia Anderson ® also served as the 17th State Auditor from 2003-2007. Recently there have been two city questions that have gone to the ballot for city residents to vote for. In 2008, the citizens voted 53% to 47% to allow for private development of a defunct golf course instead of having the City purchase the land for future public development or open space. In 2004 and in 2007, voters were presented with plans drafted by an established Charter Commission calling for the city to scrap its current governing structure as a statutory city and adopt a new home-rule city charter. The measure failed 80% to 20% in 2004 and 91% to 9% in 2007. The Charter Commission was dissolved on June 18, 2008. Eagan lies in Minnesota’s First Judicial District. Economy headquarters in Eagan]] Mesaba Airlines (closed December 26, 2011),Fargo, ND. Inforum (2011-10-22). Retrieved on 2013-08-16."General Office." Mesaba Airlines. Retrieved on May 19, 2009. "Mesaba Airlines 1000 Blue Gentian Rd. Suite 200 Eagan, Minnesota 55121" Regional Elite Airline Services,"Important Notice from Regional Elite Airline Services About Your Prescription Drug Coverage and Medicare." Regional Elite Airline Services. Retrieved on October 3, 2010. "1000 Blue Gentian Rd, Suite 200, Eagan, MN 55121]" Universal Cooperatives and Buffets, Inc. are headquartered in Eagan."Whadja Think?" Buffets. Retrieved on July 28, 2009. Northwest Airlines had its headquarters in Eagan."NWA pilots threaten to oppose merger." Minnesota Public Radio. April 14, 2008. Retrieved on July 28, 2009."creditapp.pdf." Northwest Airlines. Retrieved on May 18, 2009. After Northwest merged with Delta, the Northwest headquarters was disestablished. Todd Klingel, president of the Minneapolis Regional Chamber of Commerce, said that losing Northwest, a Fortune 500 company, would be "certainly a blow." He added, "But it's been expected for so long. Let's get on with it. The key is what can we do to minimize the loss to Minnesota."Chapman, Dan. "In Minnesota, opposition, resignation to merger." Cox News Service at Atlanta Journal Constitution. Wednesday April 16, 2008. Retrieved on September 16, 2009. Northwest Airlines employed around 1,830 people at the time of its merger with Delta."Eagan, Minnesota at a Glance." City of Eagan. Retrieved on July 28, 2009."General Office." Mesaba Airlines. Retrieved on May 19, 2009. Eagan is home to businesses such as the legal publisher West, (part of Thomson ReutersShibboleth Authentication Request. Proquest.umi.com.ezproxy.lib.uwm.edu. Retrieved on 2013-08-16. (7,350 employees), Blue Cross Blue Shield of Minnesota (3,900 employees) and Coca-Cola's Midwest bottling facility (900 employees).http://www.ci.eagan.mn.us/live/page.asp?menu=2161 The sparsely populated northern portions of the city, being convenient to freeways and MSP Airport, are also home to a number of warehouses and distribution centers including Minnesota's largest UPS hub with 1400 employees. Top employers According to Eagan's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Eagan CAFR the top employers in the city are: Notability Eagan was also famously visited by the "20th hijacker" of the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks, Zacarias Moussaoui, prior to the attacks on the World Trade Center in New York City. Moussaoui attempted to complete flight training school, but was ultimately refused service by local resident Tim Nelson. Noted people *Mary Anderson, former First Lady of Minnesota and District Judge *Doron Jensen, founder of Timber Lodge Steakhouse *Tim Pawlenty, former Governor of Minnesota *Mike Schneider, professional poker player Education Colleges and universities * Rasmussen College * Argosy University Primary and secondary schools Public schools Eagan is served by three school districts: Independent School District 191, Independent School District 196, & Independent School District 197. Some students, however, choose to attend public schools in other school districts chosen by their families under Minnesota's open enrollment statute. High schools * Burnsville High School (191)† * Eagan High School (196) * Eastview High School (196)† * Henry Sibley High School (197)† * School of Environmental Studies (196)† Middle schools * Blackhawk Middle School (196) * Dakota Hills Middle School (196) * Falcon Ridge Middle School (196)† * Friendly Hills Middle School (197)† * Metcalf Junior High School (191)† Elementary schools * Deerwood Elementary School (196) * Glacier Hills Elementary School (196) * Northview Elementary School (196) * Oak Ridge Elementary School (196) * Pilot Knob Elementary School (197) * Pinewood Community School (196) * Rahn Elementary School (191) * Red Pine Elementary School (196) * Rosemount Elementary School (196) * Sioux Trail Elementary School† (191) * Thomas Lake Elementary School (196) * William Byrne Elementary School† (191) (in Burnsville, Minnesota) * Woodland Elementary School (196) † Denotes schools located outside of Eagan with attendance boundaries that cover part of the city. Private schools * Faithful Shepard Catholic School * Trinity Lone Oak Lutheran School * Trinity at River Ridge Public libraries The Dakota County Library operates the Wescott Library in Eagan."Wescott Library (Eagan)." Dakota County Library. Retrieved on October 3, 2010. The library houses the headquarters of Dakota County Library."Departments." County of Dakota. Retrieved on October 3, 2010. "Library Administration & Support Services Administrative Offices Wescott Library 1340 Wescott Rd Eagan MN 55123-1029""Library Administration & Support Services." County of Dakota. Retrieved on October 3, 2010. "Library Administration & Support Services Ken Behringer, Director Wescott Library 1340 Wescott Rd Eagan MN 55123-1029." Gallery of images Image:Eagan City Hall.jpg|Modern City Hall Building Image:Eagan Water Park.jpg|Cascade Bay Image:Eagan Civic Arena.jpg|Civic Arena See also * Cedarvale, Eagan, Minnesota * H. Timothy ("Tim") Vakoc – former associate pastor of St. John Neumann Catholic Church, in Eagan, and the first U.S. military chaplain to die from wounds received in the Iraq War. * Nicholas David, American Soul singer and 3rd place finalist on NBC's The Voice. References External links * City of Eagan, MN – Official site Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Dakota County, Minnesota Category:Eagan, Minnesota